For Him
by DeathBerrry
Summary: She only wanted to see him smile, so she could know for sure he was just as happy as herself. MomoxToshiro, Happy Birthday Keri! One Shot!


_A/N: Happy Birthday Keri! This is for you, although I wanted it to be longer, I thought I was going to ruin it. It was hard to write it in Momo's point of view. Please enjoy, sorry if it's too much fluff X3 I really wanted to write you a Lemon, but... ahh just fluff for now! :) _

_**Disclaimer: I do not Own Bleach, Toshiro or Momo, blah blah...**_

**For Him**

The sun burned my lips as they touched his; yet the warmth coming from his mouth shielded them from the setting fire ball's harsh rays. I pulled away, tired and out of breath lying my head on his shoulder as he did the same. I closed my eyes, as a tear streamed down my cheek. It fell off my chin onto his knee below.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned. I opened my eyes looking right into his, starring into his soul. He looked back at me, worried almost as if he was heart broken right then and there. Sensing his emotions, I smiled to show him I was ok. I swung my arms around his neck digging my head into his chest.

"Nothing at all. I just..."

"You just, what?"

"I just can't believe this."

"Believe the sun set?"

"No, no. Believe how happy I am." I laughed, as he touched my face wiping away another tear sliding down.

"But, please don't cry." I smiled.

"Ok." Our eyes met, forcing me to remember the entire evening we shared together, sitting under the summer sun, as it set behind the bay. Just before it had almost disappeared, he sat up, pulling me up by my hand. We locked fingers as he slid his free hand under my legs lifting me off the grass. I rested my head on his arm as we silently walked off the hill.

He gently rested my feet on the ground at the bottom of the hill once we reached it, only about 100 feet alway from our small home.

"Are you tired?" I asked him noticing him turn his head, trying to hide his yawn. He immdeitly closed his mouth turning toward me with that goofy grin on his face, the grin that only appeared when he was truly happy.

"Yeah, I am pretty tired." He admitted. I smiled grabbing his hand, beginning to walk toward his house. He followed, squeezing my hand as he walked close behind. "You baby, it's only eight." I smiled at his tried face. I watched his relaxed face, turn into a serious one. His once soft eyes grew harder to read, as he looked behind me.

"What's wrong?" I asked suddenly, my eyes as concerned as his. Toshiro looked deep into my worried eyes, as he touched my face, and forced a smile.

"Please don't worry about me, just go inside and relax. I thought I heard something, don't wait for me." He answered, slowly looking away again.

"You mean, your leaving?"

"I'll be right back." He chuckled, realizing how sad I had got. I nodded, as he turned and walked off the other way. I nose sighed, and slowly tip toed back into our tiny home. It wasn't very amazing, just an old house, built years ago. It was brown, completely made out of dry wood. Wild flowers I had stolen from valleys filled with every color you could imagine grew up against the house, blowing slightly in the breeze. The windows in the house where old, yet strong keeping the strong, summer winds out of the coolness inside. I opened the wooden door, looking one more time at Toshiro as he disappeared behind the hill. He sometimes thought he heard things, like a hollow that had found it's way into our world. I just laughed at him, but worried too. He always came back fine, but tonight he seemed a bit out of it.

I closed the door, and decided to make some tea, he always loved warm tea when he got home late. As I poured it into tea cups, and covered it with material trapping the steam, my mind dazed off to a time so long ago. When the two of us were so lyoung and little, not a worry in the world. All we would worry about was making sure not to drip the juicy watermelon on the wooden floor. Because we would have to clean it up.

These days, it was so much worse.

I sat at the kitchen table, for quite sometime, waiting with my tea, before I became bored with my scenery, and completely drained. Although I hadn't done much today, it really was enough to tire me out. I quickly sucked up the rest of my raspberry tea, and placed the cup into the sink. I slowly walked up the small flight of stairs, into our bedroom. I took done my hair, from the tight bun it had been in all day, as my long, dark, black hair fell off my shoulders. I flung my arms around my shirt, lifting it off my small body, and dropped it on the floor, as I searched for my light yellow night gown. Once I had found it, I folded it neatly under my pillow, I dropped it over my black, lose pants I had been wearing, and sat on the side of the bed. It was cold, as I layed down, thinking about Toshiro.

It had been nearly two hours since he left to discover whatever it was he had heard, and although I didn't want to, I was worried. Where was he? He would be fine, I tried ot tell myself. My heart, however had already dropped, and my mind had drifted into a restless slumber. I drempt about him, his face before he had to leave. I felt my self turn back on my side, to my back; Over and over again kicking the light, white sheet tumbling to the floor.

When I finally felt someone move my hand, my eyes snapped open, as I gasped jumping up. The horrible dreams I had just experienced were gone, as fast as they came. I looked up to see an extremely sweaty, and exhausted man; Toshiro.

"Toshiro! Your home so late, what happened?" I asked, my words slurred, still filled with sleep in my voice. I watched his eyes look away, breaking the contact we had just shared.

"Nothing. Just move over..." He was clearly in a horrible mood. It was just then I realized he was still in the clothes he was wearing before, not to mention the huge glob of blood around his left arm.

"Your bleeding, what they hell happened?" I got up, my voice more stable and worried as I became fully awake. He wouldn't look at me, as I grabbed his hand draging him to the small bathroom in our home. He followed me, and let me push him on to the bath tub's edge, as I searched for a wash cloth in the closet.

"Seriosuly. That looks like a horrible cut, and deep too. Are you ok?-" I was interupted by his slightly annoyed voice.

"Just drop it, it's only a scrape..." I spun around to face him, a bit touched by his remark.

"It's not a scrape, it's a deep wound. And I know you didn't get it from just tripping over something and falling." My voice was so soft, as my eyes became watery. I turned back to the closet, wiping them, hoping he wouldn't see how upset he had made me. As I discovered a dark towel, I rinsed it in the sink, rubbing it on his arm as a sniffle left my nose.

"Are you crying?" His voice suddenly filled with emotion.

"No. Just hold still, I'm sorry if this hurts." I rubbed the blood off, as I reached back to the sink grabbing some alcohol to clean the wound. After a few moments he spoke again.

"It's nothing really. Just a small hallow was all. My blade slipped, and I cut my self, no big deal." Psh. No big deal, huh? He was flinching every time I got close to the wound. Once I had finished, I stood up, and dropped the now dirty wash cloth into our clothes bin.

"I'm going to bed, feel better." I told him leaving for our room. I had just layed down and gotten comfortable, able to close my eyes when the door opened, and clicked close. I felt Toshiro climb into bed, and scramble under the covers.

"Momo?" I heard him ask. With out turning on my side to face him, I answered with a soft, "What?"

"Thanks for cleaning me up. It is pretty late, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Just go to sleep."

"Your that tired?"

"Yeah, an' I thought you were too. Your _not_ tired?"

"No, I am. I just thought that maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe, we could..." I turned back over on my side, now facing him. He reached his hand up, touching my face, as he slid it down my chin, around my thin and delicate neck, between my breasts and stopped by my waist. I leaned over, and gently pressed my lips up against his. My tongue danced around his lips, pleading to enter. He returned the kiss, as his hand grabbed my waist, pulling me closer. My leg found it's way between his, as I closed my eyes breathing in his amazing smell. Even if he had been full of sweat and blood only ten minutes ago, his scent had found it's way back through his soft, silver hair.

I felt his lips smile, as mind smiled back. My free hand, grabbed his chin, petting it gently. His muscular body surrounded mine, the heat on his, warming mine. I had been cold, even in the middle of summer; However now he had relaxed my body, as I felt for a place between his hard stomach. He grew a lot the last few months, as my height had stopped. He was almost a few full inches taller then myself. Our toes danced between each others, happily.

I grabbed his hair, swirling it around my fingers. I felt his lips slowly stop moving, as his hand on my waist became heavy. I opened my eyes to find his closed, as I listening to his breathing become steady and slow. I pulled alway, and discovered he was in fact asleep. He had lied about not being as tired as I thought he was, totally tricked me. I had just began to wake up.

"Good night, Toshiro." I told him lightly. He mumbled something, that I think was supposed to be audible. I smiled, trying to hold back a laugh. I took in a deep breath, as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
